srstrafandomcom-20200214-history
Athalia Academy: Season One
Athalia Academy: Season One is the first "season" in the Athalia Academy roleplaying game, and the first main story arc in the Athalia universe canon. It occurs at the Academy and serves as both an introduction to the characters and a set up for the rest of the seasons. The season, which was written entirely on its Roleplayer Guild thread, took approximately one month to complete. Timeline *Criston Cross gives an introductory speech in the auditorium, with all characters in attendance. *After the speech, the characters fan out of the auditorium and attempt to get used to their new surroundings and meet new people, to varying degrees of success. *An evening party is hosted in the Student Center, and most of the main characters quickly show up. After Allan Lynch smashes Dani Hart through a table, all Hell breaks loose. Literally. *Amidst the ensuing chaos, Lilith (a demon) uses a seal to revert Lily Brightendale (an angel) back to an earlier age, losing all of her memories after that age in the process. *Allan and another demon (Bael) get into a massive fight, massive destruction ensues, and it is put to an end by an insufferably loud trumpet blast by Carmen Calandra. *The Student Center is miraculously repaired overnight, and all is peaceful again the following morning. *The peace is shattered when Apophis, Thane, and three demon footsoldiers attack. This results in the Academy being completely decimated, but no students are dead and the Hellspawn retreat back from whence they came. *The principal decides to send the students on a vacation as the Academy is repaired, setting the stage for Season Two. Detailed Summary of Events . Comedic Summary of Events The following was posted as a comedic synopsis of the Season One events in the Out-of-Character portion of the Season Two thread. Written by Theobromine, the summary was as follows: "A welcoming party was hosted in the student center for the students at Athalia Academy on the first day of the year. Both returning and new students attended, expecting to have a fun night to help ease the transition into the academy. The troubles began when a dragon (Allan) knocked a ghost (Dani) down into a table for an earlier grudge during the opening ceremony. At the same time, 2 demons (Lilith and Bael) had much bigger plans. Taking advantage of the started chaos, Bael challenged the dragon to a fight in order to distract everyone from the real goal at hand. Hiding in the shadows, Lilith used a demonic seal to regress Lily's (an angel) body and memories back to an earlier state in time. Forgetting about her friends and more recent past, an ultimate showdown between the demon (Bael) and a pheonix (Matt) began as the entire student body began to fight over the right to wear Baelily and Mattlily shirts. The winning team was to earn a golden throne provided by the Midnight Snacking Club with the right to claim themselves as the ultimate Dorito Lords. '(Your Lord, GM, approves of this message.)''' ''Showdown between dragon and demon, a naked cat floating in the middle of the air indifferent to all, the loss of lip virginity of the twice-knocked-onto-a-wall (Ryuu), the tease of a shapeshifter (Crash) that never finished the % count-up, and the loudest trumpet in the world that ended it all... The students had quite the 'welcome' into the academy. Also, fear the Kiwi. Kiwi is the last boss. As Matt struggled to figure out what had happened to his friend Lily, Bael began to make moves behind everyone's back and cruelly began to monopolize Lily from any other interaction by other students. Well, until a unicorn came into the scene, but that's a minor tale. Expecting a new beginning after a hectic day, various students began to meet and greet as late-comers (e.g. Eric and Leroy) came into the scene. Lesson here: Art students are never punctual. Bael's new name from then on became "Kitty". He didn't deserve it after being so selfish, but we'll let him have it because Lily gave him that name. -Favouritism- Of course, things were never to stay peaceful for very long. In punishment for making the wonderful doodle-girl known as Lucy cry and suffer alone, the world devised a way to throw the students into even more chaos than before. About the time when the good students should have been enjoying their meal, a sore-loser who was failed to be invited to a dinner party hosted by Zivon took his frustration out by leading an amazingly tiny 'army' of demons into the school grounds. Seriously, an 'army' of demons consisted of 3 stooges, Thane (scary dude right here), and a creepy guy that wore skin as clothing. One of them (Cain) was even beaten to near death by a bunch of chairs and an eraser under the command of Dani. Hell seems to be a little short of hands. They are currently accepting applicants. Resumes and cover letters are required, references are optional. Against this 'threatening' invasion, various students took on individual roles in the all-important battle to determine the fate of one angel: Lily. A dark angel (Tori) decided to march head-on into battle, but in the end wasn't able to pwn the demons like the ghost (Dani) did. That tease of a shapeshifter (Crash) failed to finish his count-up again. Seriously, this guy stopped at 95%. That's a !@#$in A+ already, why didn't that do something awesome?!! A poor girl (Kathy) was treated left and right like an ambulance as people (Drow, Zivon, Zivon again) kept fainting in front of her like no tomorrow, expecting her to carry them to safety. Unknown to most people, she was about ready to just knock EVERYONE out to just get it over with. The art students (Eric and Leroy) did nothing. This is why art majors rarely get jobs at the end of the degree. A lot of students did stuff, but their actions are hard to integrate into the story without having this narrator fall asleep in front of the computer so their great contributions have been regretfully omitted. And... There was something about a unicorn (Darwin) carrying a guy (Ryuu) into the sunset, but this narrator has forgotten what happened with that. At the very end of these very important and dramatic struggles, the principal of the academy was told that the peace treaty was no longer in effect. Hell had declared war on the academy. ...A sneak attack would've been a lot more effective. But you all know how villains are. They love taking their sweet time explaining their entire plot to the hero and claim they will never be foiled, RIGHT before the hero escapes and saves the day. Unable to handle the guilt from monopolizing Lily all to himself, Bael went back with the demons as Matt finally decided to catch up and take this chance to increase the ranks of team Mattlily. The only parting gift the angel got was knowledge that her loli form was brought forth by a seal, and that the principal should be able to release her. Cheap guy. With the academy destroyed within a record of just TWO DAYS, the principal decided to provide a new ground for the students to destroy and invited them all to a nice, pre-paid vacation with NO STRINGS ATTACHED! (Batteries not included.) Now begins a new adventure on: DESTINY ISLAND." Trivia *The "Season One" was added retroactively. The original thread was just called "Athalia Academy", and the idea to split the story into "seasons", each with their own thread, came later. *When describing what occurs immediately after Dani Hart gets smashed through the table, I will never not use that pun. I can't help it. *I had to write this article twice because the site lost all of it as soon as I clicked Submit the first time.